


A DragCon Miracle

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: I made myself a fanfic because i can, I'm Sorry, M/M, My wifey says it's good so i'm posting it here, What says the summary it's literally the whole plot, dragcon robbed us, i feel attacked, i mean they couldn't interact in two days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Violet and Pearl made up at DragCon for a bad hook up in Tijuana





	A DragCon Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, DragCon is over and there were zero (0) Pearlet Moments and I feel robbed. So I made myself a fanfic to calm my shippers soul, my wifey validated me so why not posting it here?
> 
> Female pronouns because they're in drag

Pearl almost had a panic attack when she saw Violet walking right to her booth, with that smirk so proper of her and being as mesmerizing as she always was.

Unlike last year, Pearl didn't scream Violet's name and waved her hand in the air for greeting her. Everything had changed in a matter of months and their relationship wasn't the same as always, at least, from Pearl's point of view. The last time she saw Violet she was sleeping deeply between her sheets at some hotel in Tijuana, for a gig they had together after months of not seeing each other. Sure, they always hooked up depending on how drunk or high they were, but in Tijuana was different, because both of them were sober enough to know what they were doing, and maybe that was the worst part. For once, the flirty bitch wasn't Violet; Pearl did the first move and Violet followed her, something unusual.

But Violet didn't seem to mind that Pearl had left her in an empty hotel room at the moment she fall asleep, or else she wouldn't be smiling and hugging her right now.

“Hey bitch! I missed you” she said, acting like nothing happened and she didn't send angry texts to Pearl when she realized that the blonde was gone without saying goodbye.

“Yeah, I missed you too” Pearl tried to give Violet a smile but she just made something weird with her face. Good thing is that there was no one around since the people was still outside, waiting for the hour to arrive. Violet then glanced at all the dolls in the table and smiled.

“Aw, I forgot to tell you, babe; I purchased a Vladonna doll the moment it came out!” The blonde choked with her own spit, that was something she didn't expect to hear, at least, from Violet's mouth, less than all hearing Chachki refer to her as 'babe’, “I still don't know what to do with her, probably something really slutty and burlesque-y, you know?”

Pearl nodded, trying to not look bothered for Violet's presence. She was being nice and showing her support to her, then why was she uncomfortable with Violet looking around her stuff and acting like nothing have happened? Where they just going to ignore _that_ message from Violet and start again?

As if she could read her mind, Violet turned to see Pearl and smiled in a dangerous way.

“I'm not mad” she said, staring at Pearl “I got over the fact that you don't like me back long ago” Violet faked wiping a tear away, trying to make Pearl laugh, but the blonde stayed inexpressive.

Pearl had the biggest fucking crush on Violet ever since 2014 when they met in Drag Race and she was pathetic enough to never admit it nor confess her feelings to Violet. She lived in denial because she didn't want to fuck their friendship up. Pearl _always_ thought Violet just wanted to get into her panties, due to her sexual appeal as a boy, and leave her with a broken heart. But the exact opposite happened not long ago, and the one broken hearted was Violet, not Pearl.

Pearl couldn't answer before a member of the staff asked Violet to go back to her booth, as were five minutes left until they opened to the masses. Violet winked at Liaison and left, moving her hips in a sensual way and turning back to see Pearl over her shoulder.

The rest of the day was a bunch of blurry faces of fans she can't remember and her hands hurting from signing so many autographs and merch. Violet was all over her head, replaying her words and all her movements. Pearl was _convinced_ all this time that Violet was angry with her, blocking her number and ignoring all her dm’s on social media.

Pearl was honestly surprised when Violet started to comment again on her Instagram photos and liking her stuff. She then thought things calmed down between them but she still wasn't brave enough for taking another first step and apologising in a proper way.

“Pearl? Are you ready to go?” One of the staff members caught her attention. There was no longer people around since thirty minutes ago DragCon ended. The staff was supposed to take all the Queens back to their hotels and tomorrow they had to leave the city and go back home, but Pearl felt like she had to do something important before leaving Los Angeles.

“Yeah, give me five minutes” she said, and the young boy nodded, going away. She then walked to Violet's booth, holding her breath and trying to walk as straight as she could with her shaking legs.

 _And then she saw her_. Laughing out loud at something someone said and being so mesmerizing Pearl forgot how to breath and she just stood there, until Violet saw her.

“Pearlie!” She greeted, waving her hand at her. Pearl waved back, and approached to her nervously. “Do you need something babe?” her heart skipped a bit when she heard that 'babe’ coming out from Violet's mouth.

“Can I talk to you? In private” Pearl's voice sounded softer and sweeter than ever, Violet thought. She nodded, trying to focus and not jump over Pearl right there.

They went to an empty corner and Violet leaned her back on the wall, her heart was hammering in her chest so hard she was sure Pearl could hear her heart beats. She tried to act unbothered, keeping a smile on her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What do you want to talk about?” She asked, when she knew why Pearl was there. Violet was no fool; she said what she said in order to provoke a reaction on her. Ever since their hook up in Tijuana, the brunette was desperate to know what were Pearl's feelings and why did she leave her alone in that cold hotel room.

“I been thinking about… something” Pearl started, making Violet impatient _'Just say that you thought how to reject me in a nice way, bitch’_ , “Do you… Do you still like me? In a more than friends way?”

The question left Violet paralyzed for a few moments, until she was able to pull the words out of her mouth.

“Yes.” She said, under her breath, but Pearl was able to listen her “I mean, I know I shouldn't because you basically hurt me but- I don't know I just…”

“I like you too” Pearl replied, leaving Violet confused.

“Then why did you do that to me?!” She exclaimed, hysterical. Pearl sighed while she clenched her jaw. “Why did you told me _oh Violet i love you so much I will never leave you_ and an hour later you were packing your things?!”

Pearl closed her eyes, heavy breathing. “I’m a jerk, I know, but… I guess I was scared that you would break my heart. Ever since our season you always said that fucking me was your goal and…” she made a pause, trying to decipher what to say next, then stared right into Violet's eyes “Well, you're a slut and I couldn't believe you were serious when you said you loved me”

“I'm many things” Violet began “A slut, a pornstar, a tease” she counted, smiling and with a proud tone, Pearl holded a laugh “But I'm in no way a liar when I said I loved you, Pearlie” she then gave one of those smiles to Pearl, and she felt like pure trash because she didn't deserve Violet.

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked, and Violet pulled her closer by her waist.

“I mean, I'm kinda am, but It's been five months, three weeks and two days since I had you between my legs so my anger can wait” then they both laughed out loud, and it felt like the old days, before Pearl decided to raise a wall between them.

“You horny bitch” Pearl mumbled, and Violet left a kiss on her left cheek, still laughing. “Let's get out of here” she proposed, holding Violet's hand.

“Only if we go to you hotel room and we go back to New York together”

“Why can't we go to yours?” She asked, acting offended “You're the one who is rich, I'm a poor soul that does Dj sets once in a while.” Pearl complained, and Violet laughed.

“God, I really missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all expected smut? Nope. Not in this house of Jesus. Jk, I could have written smut but I wasn't in the mood


End file.
